


Heated Warmth

by Dreamer (StoriesWithinDreams)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Has A Disorder, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bottom John Laurens, Everyone Has Disorders, Except Laf, First Lemon Story, First story, John Has A Disorder, Laf is French, M/M, Top Alexander Hamilton, don't know what else to tag, i AM EMBARRASSED, kill me now, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWithinDreams/pseuds/Dreamer
Summary: It's been a week since Alex and John got in a drunken bar fight with Jefferson, resulting in Alex's head injury. Staying by his side, John decides it is time for a shower. The healed Alexander is all too happy to join him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_The_Hamilton_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_The_Hamilton_Addict/gifts).



> This takes place in a Hospital AU roleplay between a good friend of mine and myself. Most of it is based off of our posts, except for the the sexy time part.  
> All you need to really know to understand this AU right now is:  
> John and Alex are both seventeen, while Herc and Laf are eighteen.  
> John has borderline personality disorder, Alex has adjustment disorder, Herc as ADHD, and Laf is learning better English.  
> Herc and Laf 'adopted' John and Alex as their sons.  
> Theodosia is a doctor and Eliza is her assistant. She divorced her husband and is dating Aaron, who has schizotypal personality disorder.  
> Thomas has narcissistic personality disorder and James is constantly sick pretty much.

“Going to warm the bed up for me?” John tossed teasingly over his shoulder, pulling out some charcoal gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt from his rather dull dresser. It wasn’t anything special considering that it was a hospital-issued dresser to go along with his also dull hospital room. Closing the drawer, he could practically sense his companion’s amusement.

“You know it,” was his boyfriend’s reply. There was no doubt in John’s mind that he could hear the smirk in that voice. Just hearing it brought delightful little chills up his spine and he brought his clothes closer against his chest. _Oh, calm down, John,_ he reminded himself. The plan was to hop into the shower, get clean and dressed, and join his boyfriend in his bed for some lazy cuddle time. Simple and lovely.

Then, John turn around to face him and he nearly squeaked at the look he was being given. Alex’s stare was intense like a hawk’s, making John feel small. John was the prey, Alexander the predator. He felt frozen, lost in the piercing gaze. In order to stop himself from just going back to Alex and let him have his way with him, John turned back around to face the dresser, feeling his heart pound against his chest and heat rush to his face. "Jesus, Alex, what's that look for?"

“Oh, I dunno.” John felt his eyes narrow a bit suspiciously. His usually talkative boyfriend was giving pretty vague and short answers, which could either resort to some mischief to the unsuspecting Lafayette and Hercules or even John himself, or some _mischief_ between Alex and John. John felt himself warm up even more at the thought. Shaking his head with a little huff, he moved to take his current shirt off. A cool breeze hit his exposed upper body, giving him little chills. He glanced back towards Alex, seeing the other man relaxing on his bed with his eyes closed. Smiling warmly, John tossed his shirt into a chair, reminding himself to take care of it later, and quietly made his way over to the bathroom, not noticing Alex opening his eyes to stare after John.

Once in the bathroom, John didn’t close the door fully, his mind convincing him that it was to make sure he wasn’t even more separated from Alex than he wanted to be. He had enough separation lately to last a few months with the state of John’s mind. He turned the silver knob, watching as the shower sprung to life, getting a few droplets stuck on his arm. Holding his hand under it, he watched as water ran down his hand, feeling it heat up pleasantly. Satisfied, he pulled his arm back and hooks his fingers in the band of his pants, shimmying out of them and his boxers. Tucking them in the corner and taking his hair out of its usual ponytail, he entered the shower. The pleasurable heat and pressure of the water instantly soothed John’s muscles, causing him to let out a small groan as he tilted his head back. "You alright in there?" Alex’s voice came from the other room.

All of a sudden, John just couldn’t help himself as a smirk grew across his lips. "I'm freaking fantastic,” he called back with a slight sultry tone to his voice. "The water feels great. Would be better if you were here with me, though. Oh well,” he mused teasingly and suggestively, picturing the look on Alex’s face. Alex would be at attention, eyes glowing brightly at the idea. Fingers twitching in anticipation while he tried to hold himself back from just barging into the bathroom. It was quite an amusing thing to think about, but it had its charm on John as well. John also knew the exact moment he caught Alex when he heard his boyfriend’s voice in the other room.

"Would you like me to come in?"

“I would love for you to come in.”

John chuckled to himself as he heard Alex practically jump off the bed and race into the bathroom. While he waited to be joined in the shower, he tilted his head back under the water, raising his hands up to run them through his curly hair. He kept an ear out as Alex shifted outside the shower, tossed his clothes around randomly, then stepped into the shower. John opened an eye to watch Alex relax in the comforting warmth of the water and the light steam that surrounded them. “Ah, that feels great,” he nearly purred in delight. Alex noticed John staring and gave him a cheeky grin, causing John to smile back at him with a short laugh.

“Doesn’t it?” John responded with eyes glowing affectionately as he briefly looked Alex over. His sexy boyfriend. Alas, now wasn’t the time. John had been feeling gritty all day and he had been waiting for a good time to take this shower. Now was that time and Jefferson be damned he was going to finish this up and spend some more alone time with Alexander afterwards. With that thought in mind, John turned his focus into washing his hair.

The two boys worked in comfortable silence, letting the water and the other’s presence wash over them pleasantly as they set a pattern. John would put shampoo in his hair while Alex got his damp. John got distracted briefly when he saw his hands covered in soapy bubbles. With a childish glee, he lightly blew on them and watched as they slid off his hands and floated around before they popped. He heard Alex chuckled from beside him and flashed him an innocent grin in response. John loved making Alex laugh, the sound contagious and vibrating into his very being. They switched so John could rinse his hair out and Alex could focus on getting shampoo in his own hair as well. While John was nearly done with rinsing his hair out, he felt a small nudge on his shoulder. Turning his head to look at his boyfriend, his smile brightly widened and he couldn’t help but to lean in and give Alex a playful little kiss on his lips.

Alex grinned into the kiss and took advantage of the newfound closeness between the two. He wrapped an arm around John’s waist, pulling him in even closer. John made a small sound of surprise before he went back to kissing Alex contently, placing his hands on Alex’s upper arms before he slowly moved them upward to his shoulders. Smoothly, John began to massage Alex’s shoulders, relaxing any tension he found. Alex groaned pleasantly, wrapping his other arm around the middle of John’s back to hold him in a loving embrace. Alex pulled his head back slightly to move his lips down to John’s throat to press a light kiss into his skin.

John exhaled as he tilted his head back to allow Alex better access to his neck, his fingers slightly tightening their grip on his lover’s shoulders. “I knew having you in here would make it better,” he mused with a slight teasing tone.

“Of course,” Alex murmured into his curly-haired boyfriend’s neck, feeling John’s breath slightly hitch at the sensation. His focus was mainly on continuing his kisses down the expanse of skin, bathing in the sweetness of the moment. “I make everything better.”

“I can’t disagree with that.” John’s eyes darkened slightly as he briefly licked his lips, his arms slipped up further to hang loosely around Alex’s neck. The raven-haired boy chuckled and John shivered at the vibrations against his skin.

Alex trailed kisses back up John’s neck, moving along his jaw until he captured his lips with his own. “No,” he responded softly. “No you can’t.” John laughed warmly, his smile brightening up something inside of Alex. He pulled back slightly and looked his lover over. John was a sight of beauty. His golden skin was flushed from both the water and the attention Alex had given him. His curls, dark and damp, framed around his face, where he found John’s eyes looking at him with unashamed adoration. Alex felt a deep pride in himself, knowing that this was all his. He looked down briefly and noted the interest that John was starting to show. His eyes flickered up to John’s face, a coy smile spreading across his lips and he reached up to tangle his fingers in his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” John replied confidently, easily returning the look. His own hands moved to lightly rub at Alex’s upper back. He felt a small sense of smugness as Alex slightly leaned into the touch.

Alex chuckled again and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as their eyes gazed into each other. “Remind me why I deserve you,” Alex murmured softly, catching John by surprise. John blinked, brows furrowing as he thought about why Alex would ask that now and about how to answer him. Alex didn’t mind waiting. Instead, he took that moment to kiss John’s cheek.

John closed his eyes at the contact, heart fluttering in his chest as words began to leave his mouth. "You deserve me because we love each other. I will never leave you unless you decide otherwise." He opened his eyes again to look at Alex with a bit of shyness. "That's what you need, right? Someone who can understand you and stay. Someone you can trust to share about your past and have them help raise the darkness off your shoulders."

Alex’s heart constricted. Alex remembered all those nights before he met John, the nights where he would lie in bed, unable to sleep because flashes of his past would plague his mind. Nightmares that would paralyze him, make him cry out; find himself alone in the dark hospital room. Alex had accepted that path for himself, but then John came along and brought something new in his life. John had taken him out of the hospital for a night of drinking, where he formed a group between them and Lafayette and Hercules. They had fun, and even as Alex fell sick afterwards, John was there by his side.

John had read through his journals, had read every word about the hurricane and his mother. Instead of pushing him away, John still stayed and was amazed by Alex’s writing. He had found it incredible, and Alex was filled with even more warmth.

John had allowed Alex to see glimpses of his own disorder. When John locked himself in his bathroom, not responding to anyone, Alex grew worried. When the door finally opened, giving him, Laf, and Herc a glance in, Alex almost couldn’t comprehend the sight. A mirror smashed, glass pieces glittering on the group like tiny crystals. Things were knocked around in a mess. John was on the far side of the bathroom, legs up to his chest and head low. His usually expressive face was numb from emotion, blood trickling down his injured hand. Even as Theodosia came in to help out, Alex couldn’t help but notice that even in another state of mind, John was still concerned over the achy Alexander.

When Laf and Herc decided to be a bit playful and see how well Alex and John could be separated, everyone was surprised when less than a minute after Herc carried him to the opposite side of the room, John had zipped over and clung to Alex like a lifeline. He looked panicked, causing Alex’s heart to melt a little at the sight. Alex soon found out that while he wasn’t as bad as John, he also didn’t like being apart from his boyfriend. With John hiding out in the city, no one knowing where he went, Alex got irritated the longer John didn’t show up. He snapped more often as time went by and Jefferson really didn’t help out much with his mood either. When it was John who found them instead, Alex’s mood instantly lightened up and he stuck close to John. All of that because John had found a dog and helped it find its owners.

Alex had gotten a glimpse of the anger that John kept hidden inside. They were drunk, and so was Jefferson, so things were bound to go bad considering that Alex and Thomas had rubbed each other the wrong way since they met. But, when John threw the first punch, hitting Thomas square in his narcissistic face, all because Jefferson was insulting Alex, Alex felt his heart sing. John was on his side, and he was going to fight for him. Alex felt them connect even more as they teamed up together to teach Jefferson a lesson he wouldn’t forget.

Alex was pulled out of his musings as John lightly played with his dark hair, a slight flush spread across his cheeks. Alex’s soul sung in love as he smiled brightly, pulling John in for a passionate kiss. “You should be a motivational speaker one day. Your speeches are the best.”

John flushed darker and shifted his gaze to the side in faint embarrassment. “They’re nothing compared to your words,” he replied, his voice filled with admiration, awe, and sincerity. Alex’s words would never stop amazing John. His words were beautiful and lively and were everything that Alexander was. John loved Alex’s words as much as he loved Alex himself.

“You’re too sweet,” Alex mused as one hand played with John’s curls; the other began to slither down John’s chest, causing little shivers to run up John’s spine at the light touch.

“Alex,” John choked out as Alexander’s hand reached lower. He felt him pause at his stomach, kneading little circles into the skin there. John gave a little exhale at the feeling, eyes fluttering as he relaxed into the touch. He felt Alex’s head rest on his shoulder, hands moving out to his waist. He made a little purring sound in the back of his throat, causing Alex to smirk against his shoulder.

Alex nipped the skin between John’s shoulder and throat, drinking up the low moan that the action earned him. “Yeah, John? You like that?” He continued to tease John, enjoying the little noises that sprang forth from his lover. His hand brushed lower and he could feel John’s interest. Alex’s eyes narrowed, gaze darkening as he pulled back to look at John. John stared back with half-lidded eyes, biting his lip in an adorable way as his cheeks brightened with a bit of color. “John… do you want to…?”

John nodded slowly, twirling the ends of Alex’s around his fingers as he pulled Alex forward in a kiss. The kiss shocked Alex’s body into action and he took a hold of John’s half hard cock, causing John to gasp under his breath and arch into the touch. He made a low whine as Alex slowly began to stroke him, easing him into full hardness. John bit back his moans and squeezed his eyes shut, but then Alex cupped his cheek and pressed a soft kiss against his brow.

“None of that now, babe.” Alex purred, eyes glinting as he watched John’s face scrunch up from pleasure as he flicked his thumb over John’s tip. “I want to hear you as much as you wanted to hear me our first time.” That brought a deeper flush onto John’s cheeks, making his freckles stand out all cute and enticing all at once. “God, you're fucking adorable when you blush.”

John batted at Alex’s shoulder half-heartedly. “Shut up,” he mumbled, with a small pout. Alex gave an amused hum as he leaned in and tugged at his boyfriend's lip with his teeth while at the same time giving a little tug to his member. John hissed, bucking into Alex’s hand. He pulled his head back and felt Alex latch onto his throat. “God,” he moaned.

“Nope, sorry, I'm Alexander Hamilton,” Alex snickered, causing John to laugh along with him despite his current position of being under Alex’s and his wonderful hand’s mercy.

“More like you're a smartass.” John tossed back at him teasingly.

“Ah, two parts of my most admirable charm.” Alex batted his eyes as he smirked. “My smarts and my ass.” Alex reached his other hand down to pinch John’s rear, causing him to jump in shock with a yelp. “Of course, your ass is delicious as well,” he murmured softly in John’s ear, increasing the speed of his pumping. “A real eye-catcher. You have people drooling over your gorgeous body and man I don't blame them. You are adorable and sexy all rolled into one hot, living wet dream.” John shuddered under the words, not escaping Alex’s notice. “Yeah, that's right baby. People look at you and want to keep you in their beds. But, there is a problem with that.”

“Oh?”

Alex’s hold on John tightened a bit to something more possessive. “You are _mine._ ” He growled out as he bit into John’s shoulder and his hand moved faster over John’s cock, moving his hand in different ways to further please his lover. John’s breathing quickened at the onslaught of emotions and sensations. He moaned as Alex began sucking at his neck vigorously like a desperate vampire from those corny romance novels he's seen at the library. Alex pulled back, licking and kissing at the bruise beginning to form on the beautifully tanned skin. He marked John. John, sweet, loyal, fiery John was his.

John was on an emotional high. Alexander was incredible. He relished in being claimed by the one man he loved more than anything else in life. He would do anything for his lover who could speak with captivating words filled to the brim with a whirlwind of emotions. Anything Alex wanted, John would not hesitate to give it to him. It was exhilarating how hard he had fallen for a single person. It was thrilling just how attached he had become to Alex’s whole existence in his life. He couldn't lose Alex. It would kill him inside.

“John, baby, what do you want?” Alex asked him, his voice like a siren’s against his ear. His hand had slowed in its motion at the moment, lazily running along his shaft and rubbing against his head. The whole thing had John panting and squirming for more. He needed more. He needed…

John met Alex’s eyes and he felt his breath hitch. Alex was beautiful. His long, damp hair clung to his skin, framing his face stunningly and bringing out the deep lust that reflected through his eyes. John felt vulnerable under that stare and he loved it. If he had to surrender himself to anyone, it would always only be Alexander. In his heart, no one could hold a candle to his boyfriend. Alex was his and he was Alex’s. It felt so right.

“You. I need you. Please, Alexander,” John begged, thrusting his hips against Alex to get more friction on his dick. “Make me yours even more. Mark me up. Show me that I'm yours, just like how I showed you that you're mine.” He felt Alex’s breath hitch at his words. Something inside him glowed smugly that he could make his wordy boyfriend react like this.

Next thing John knew, the shower was off and he was being dragged naked out of the bathroom. Alex practically pushed him onto the bed and John crawled back to rest his head on their shared pillows. Alex didn't join him on the bed just yet. He was too busy looking the freckled boy over at the moment, taking in the desperate look in his eyes and his delicious looking erection. Alex licked his lips in anticipation. John just looked so tantalizing, and Alex felt like a starving man with how much he wanted to dig himself into John and taste him.

He slowly crawled up onto the bed, moving to position himself above John. Both young men looked at each other, hands touching over skin lightly as their lips met in a soft, loving kiss. Alex angled his hips and rubbed his dick against John’s, both of them groaning into each other’s mouths from the pleasurable feeling. Alex did it again a bit harder and caused John to throw his head back as he let out a loud moan. Alex reached down with one hand to hold their members together, shafts sliding against the other as they both thrusted against each other. Precome leaked out of their slits and Alex used it to slick them both up. They slid against each other, movements erratic as moans and pants filled the air.

Alex felt John’s member twitch and knew he was getting close. Reluctantly, he pulled away and John whined at the lost friction between them. Alex effectively silenced him as he shoved three fingers in his mouth. John took and hint and eagerly began sucking at Alex’s fingers, bobbing his head against them as he looked up at Alex seductively. Alex felt himself get more excited at the sight.

“Look at you, baby. You're so good and sexy, sucking at my fingers like a little slut,” he murmured, causing John to moan around his fingers. Alex half wished it was his dick in John’s mouth instead, but he would save that for another time. “What was that? You like being called a slut? Is that because you are one? My little slut.” He reached his other hand over to run his fingers through John’s curls, holding himself with his knees on either side of John’s torso. “I'm jealous thinking about you doing this with people who aren't me. Have someone else touch you and hear your delectable sounds and watch your pretty face wash over with pleasure. No, that's all mine. I don't want anyone else to see you like this.” He pulled his fingers out of John’s mouth with a pop, quickly moving his hand down to circle John’s hole with a finger.

John made an eager sound as he raised his hips and swayed them a bit, enticing Alex to hurry and fill him up. “Alex… please…”

Alex chuckled as he felt John relax enough for him to enter a finger in, hearing John nearly purr at the breach as he tried to press down onto the finger. Alex held his hips still, rubbing small circles on his stomach as he pumped his finger in and out of his lover. “God, John. So warm and tight. You feel so amazing with just my finger alone,” he curled his finger and found the one spot that had John gasping and babbling, eyes squeezed shut as he tugged and mainland his hair.

“There! Right there!”

Alex hit John’s prostate once more, watching in amazement as John fell apart at the sparking feeling inside him. Alex felt an inner beast within him roar in glee as he reduced John to this state. He slipped in a slipped in a second finger and began scissoring John open, occasionally hitting his prostate and watched as John arched into the pleasure. God, he was such a breathtaking sight. By the time he got his third finger in, John was begging Alex to take him already. Fuck him and show him who he belonged to.

Alex pulled his fingers out of John, his lover whimpering at the loss of the feeling of being full. His hips squirmed, expecting to be filled once more. Alex was all to happy to give John what they both wanted. Taking himself in hand, he lined himself up with John’s hole and slowly eased himself in. John’s breath hitched, fists clenching the bed sheets and eyes closed tightly.

Alex took his time in entering his boyfriend, breathing deeply as he got lost in the feeling of his dick being massaged by John’s muscles. It was tight, a snug fit that wrapped around his member pleasantly with its hot heat that warmed Alex’s core. He slowly became balls deep inside John, opening his eyes to see how his lover was doing. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. His curls had spread across the pillows, his face flushing beautifully in contrast to his freckled skin. His lips parted with soft pants as his eyes gazed up at Alex with dazed lust and pleasure. Alex couldn't help but lean down to claim those kissable lips sensationally, their lips moving together in a dance. He rocked his hips in a testing manner, feeling encourage by the sound John made. Slowly, he pulled out until only his tip was still inside his boyfriend. With care, he slowly moved back in and John groaned at the feeling.

John felt so intoxicated from Alex. His lover was everywhere. Hands wandered over his body, playing with his cock. His scent washed over him, something all too uniquely Alex. He felt so full, the drag of his boyfriend’s dick against his walls and brushing his prostate was ecstatic. It wasn't enough. He needed more of Alex. “More. Faster. Harder. Baby, please,” he whined as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck, pulling him closer.

Alex instantly obliged, needing to feel more of John as well. He picked up his speed, hearing John mewl under him with happy mutterings. “You feel so good,” he whispered in his ear, managing to keep his voice from shaking. “Oh, you're so good for me, John. You're so fucking amazing. Your personality, your body, you are just the gem. I'm so lucky to have found you.” John held back a small sob as Alex shifted and began to incessantly pound into his prostate, continuing his sweet words that lit John’s heart on fire and sang through his veins. “I'm never letting you go, John. You're mine.”

“Yours.”

“Yeah, baby. Mine.”

John looked up at Alex, tears pooling in his eyes from bliss. The look made Alex slow his pace a bit, gently wiping them away. “Mine,” John muttered.

Alex nodded. “I'm yours too, darling. Don't ever doubt that.” They both smiled at each other, holding each other close before Alex once again began to quickly fuck his boyfriend, his movements becoming desperate as they both neared release.

With a ecstatic cry, John came all over their chests and stomachs. His orgasm rocked through him, tightening his muscles around Alex’s member and that was the final straw for him. He pulled John’s hips towards him, spilling his seed as deep as he could.

Both boys sat in silence at the moment, heavy breaths the only sound between them before they both giggled softly. Alex pulled out of John and the freckled boy pulled his boyfriend close to his chest. “Ew, John, you're getting me messy again,” Alex joked as he tried to pull away.

“You're not the one with come in your ass,” John snorted back teasingly, causing them both of laugh again from the blissful high of their afterglow. “Alex?”

“Hm?” Alex blinked up at John curiously.

“I love you.”

Alex beamed and kissed John soundly on the mouth once more. “I love you too. Now, want to go take another shower?” John laughed and together they embraced before they got up to get clean once more before going out to find Herc and Laf.


End file.
